1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention generally relate to systems and processes for recovering natural gas liquids (NGL) from a hydrocarbon-containing gas stream using a single closed-loop mixed refrigerant cycle.
2. Description of Related Art
Ethane and heavier (C2+) components recovered from a hydrocarbon gas stream can be utilized for a variety of purposes. For example, upon further processing, the recovered C2+ materials may be employed as fuel and/or as feedstock for a variety of petroleum and/or petrochemical processes. The primary challenge in C2+ recovery processes has traditionally been the ability to balance high product recovery with the costs of the compression. In particular, the achievement of a high (80+ percent) C2+ recovery has typically required a correspondingly high level of feed gas, residue gas, and/or refrigerant compression, which, consequently, increases both capital and operating expenses.
Thus, a need exists for processes and systems for recovering ethane and heavier components from a hydrocarbon-containing feed gas stream that optimize compression requirements with recovery of valuable products. The system should be both robust and operationally flexible in order to handle variations in feed gas composition and flow rate. At the same time, the system should also be simple and cost-efficient to operate and maintain.